1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tilting gravity casting apparatus and a tilting gravity casting method using the apparatus.
2. Background Art
A tilting gravity casting apparatus in which a die includes a molten metal basin (ladle) that stores a molten metal and the molten metal is poured into a cavity in the die through a runner when the die is tilted is well known as described, for example, in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below.
Such a tilting gravity casting apparatus of related art has the following problems when producing a cast product having a complicated shape, such as a knuckle for an automobile, which is a part that connects a bearing supporting a wheel to a suspension: The cavity in the die cannot be filled with molten metal all the way down to the end of the cavity; and a cast product cannot be sufficiently free of shrinkage cavities and other casting defects.